


Кода к 4х05

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вчера смотрел эпизод, где Рик и Карл расстреливали орды зомби. Там был момент, когда подъезжает машина с Дэрилом и остальными, и у Рика такое выражение лица было, что целых несколько секунд у меня держалось стойкое ощущение, что вот сейчас Дэрил выйдет, а он бросится ему навстречу, весь такой замученный и в зомбячьей крови. Не бросился, конечно, но я прям уверен был!" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 4х05

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Yuki MD  
>  **Жанр** : ангст, ужасы  
>  **Дисклеймер** : ничего не мое, я только покурю и положу на место))  
>  **Посвящение** : Зак ♥

Рик не знал, сколько их было. Пара десятков. Пара сотен.  
Мертвецы, разлагающаяся плоть, по прихоти природы вставшая на подкашивающиеся истлевшие ноги и обретшая жажду найти себе пропитание.  
Руки горели от автомата - казалось, он не должен был раскалиться, но жгло ладони и кончики пальцев, словно и его собственная кожа истлела и сморщилась под давлением тяжести оружия, сползла, обнажая мышцы.  
Соль и кровь были везде, забивались в углы рта, жгли глаза каплями пота.  
Поток ходячих схлынул так же быстро, как и появился, и, когда последний череп хрустнул под ботинком, с хлюпаньем залив асфальт белым и бурым, автомат показался непосильной ношей, а присутствие сына рядом - чем-то нереальным и странным.  
Как будто они вдвоем играли в игру, отстреливая виртуальных монстров, и забыли, как из нее выйти.  
Они никогда не играли в такие игры - Рику хватало кошмаров и в реальной жизни.  
Рик не видел - или не помнил, что видел - как подъехал к воротам дрязгающий железом пикап, как выбирались оттуда выжившие, не успевшие к атаке мертвецов совсем чуть-чуть. Дэрил вышел первым - со спутанными волосами, в пыльной одежде и с неизменным арбалетом наперевес.  
До него было пятнадцать шагов - Рик не считал, так просто вышло - и пара мгновений, чтобы выронить автомат и поднять дрожащие руки, вжимая грязные пальцы в чужие скулы.  
Дэрил все так же не задавал вопросов, как не задавал их никогда. Они оба любили молчать, и Рик был этому рад.  
Да и что он мог спросить? «Все ли в порядке»?  
Он видел это и так.  
Ни хрена не в порядке.  
У него был колючий от щетины подбородок - больно губам - и плотно сомкнутый рот, словно гарантирующий молчание, чтобы оно было еще более весомым.  
Дэрил, держа у бедра разряженный арбалет, свободной рукой зарылся в грязные взлохмаченные волосы Рика, сжал пальцы в них - жесткие руки, жесткая кожа, жесткие лисьи глаза напротив, если прислониться ко лбу мокрым, пылающим лбом.  
Мир, сошедший с рельс, рывком встал на место, отдавая вкусом крови и гнили, хрустя безжизненными костями, и двое выживших были в нем, будто гости, незваные, нежеланные.  
\- Пап, - позвал Карл откуда-то из-за барьера нахлынувшего покоя, и Рик вспомнил, что не хотел, чтобы он знал, куда уходит по ночам его отец, не представлял, как объяснить, что только Дэрил позволяет ему вспомнить, что он, мать его, живой, что кровь струится по его венам, а не застыла на годы посередине пути. Не Карл. Не Джуди.  
Не память о Лори, черты которой мутнели на глазах.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал Карлу кто-то. Рик не смотрел, кто.  
Он закрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до десяти.  
Дэрил терпеливо ждал, пока он отстранится и сделает вид, что никакой слабости не было.


End file.
